legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nibiru Planet
' Nibiru '''is a hypothetical large planet in the far outer Solar System of Triggers Hell that is the homeland of the Black Demons in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings. ''It also the main capital planet of Astaroth Empire in Astaroth Hell, 2000 years ahead on the dystopian future of Rise of Qliphoth era where Ara Astaroth, the founder and leader of the Revelation of Qliphoth ruled the Omniverse for thousands of years. The planet is also the homeworld of Tomas Sev and where the members of Leohart's Cult lives. The gravitational effects of which would explain the improbable orbital configuration of a group of trans-Neptunian objects (TNOs) that orbit mostly beyond the Kuiper belt. Nibiru is also known as the '''Twelfth Planet', Planet X or "Planet of the Crossing" and is represented in ancient histories by a cross and a winged disk. It is described by some as supposedly the twelfth member in the solar system’s family of planets which includes the 10 planets, the sun, and the moon. Some are warning that this wandering body is quickly nearing the Earth - and could cause global devastation. One of Nibiru's stories is Nibiru cataclysm which is a supposed disastrous encounter between the Earth and a large planetary object (either a collision or a near-miss) which certain groups believe will take place in the early 21st century. Believers in this doomsday event usually refer to this object as Planet X or Nibiru instead of a star or a meteorite. The idea that a planet-sized object will collide with or closely pass by Earth in the near future is not supported by any scientific evidence and has been rejected by astronomers and planetary scientists as pseudoscience and an Internet hoax. The idea was first put forward in 1995 by Nancy Lieder, founder of the website ZetaTalk. Lieder describes herself as a contactee with the ability to receive messages from extraterrestrials from the Zeta Reticuli star system through an implant in her brain. She states that she was chosen to warn mankind that the object would sweep through the inner Solar System in May 2003 (though that date was later postponed) causing Earth to undergo a physical pole shift that would destroy most of humanity. The prediction has subsequently spread beyond Lieder's website and has been embraced by numerous Internet doomsday groups, most of which linked the event to the 2012 phenomenon. Since 2012, the Nibiru cataclysm has frequently reappeared in the popular media, usually linked to news-making astronomical objects such as Comet ISON or Planet Nine. Although the name "Nibiru" is derived from the works of the ancient astronaut writer Zecharia Sitchin and his interpretations of Babylonian and Sumerian mythology, he denied any connection between his work and various claims of a coming apocalypse. Overview of the Planet X The Planet X is the tenth planet in Triggers Hell solar system (in Real-life, the planet is located in the solar system of Earth and the sun). It is not really a planet, actually a brown dwarf; a small, failed star. They give it a size of 4x that of Earth, but a density of 20x(more likely estimates put it 2-4 times the mass of Jupiter). It orbits the Sun and travels very quickly when it passes close to it, but slowly in between. This acceleration is caused by gravity and is exactly the sort of thing you see with comets - many people in real-life wondered why comets orbit the sun but only appear for a few days every few decades. Despite the name, Nibiru by society, it does not have an official name, and it will not receive one unless its existence is confirmed, typically through optical imaging. Once confirmed, the International Astronomical Union (IAU) will certify a name, with priority typically given to a name proposed by its discoverers. It will likely be a name chosen from Roman or Greek mythology.In their original paper, Batygin and Brown simply referred to the object as "perturber", and only in later press releases did they use "Planet Nine". They have also used the names "Jehoshaphat" and "George" for Planet Nine. Nibiru's characteristics Before the Black Demons' Genocide Nibiru's first period (a period equivalent to Cambrian Period on Earth's formation) follows the Ediacarian Period, during which time the continents had been joined in a single super-continent called "X", the name which the planet's name came from. When Ediacarian began, the X continent began to fragment into smaller continents, which did not always correspond to the ones it's see today. The reconstruction below shows the rifting of X during the second stage of the period. Nibiru's climates were mild; there was no glaciation. Landmasses were scattered as a result of the fragmentation of the super-continent X that had existed in the late period. Most of the continent where Astaroth Empire's capital will be located on the future lay in warm southern tropical and temperate latitudes, which supported the growth of extensive shallow-water reefs all through the early Ediacarian. The continental plate movement and collisions during this period generated pressure and heat, resulting in the folding, faulting, and crumpling of rock and the formation of large mountain ranges. Nibiru’s year is also longer than Earth’s. That’s because it takes 687 days to make one trip around the Sun if Nibiru is in Earth's solar system, as opposed to Earth’s 365.25-day-long year. At perihelion (its closest approach), Nibiru lies only 206.62 million km away. On average, Nibiru is about 227.9 million km from the Sun. For comparison, we often say Earth is about 150 million km away from the Sun. In its orbit, our planet travels out to 152.1 million kilometers from the Sun and comes as close as 147 million km. Nibiru was generally cold during the early Ediacirian. However, average temperatures were 7 degrees Celsius higher than today. There were likely polar ice caps and a series of glaciations, as the planet was still recovering from an earlier Snowball Nibiru. It became warmer towards the end of the period; the glaciers receded and eventually disappeared, and sea levels rose dramatically. After the Black Demon's Genocide The internal war between the Black Demons caused by the black hole's massive gravity that crushed the demons' sanity, caused severe damage to the planet to the point that life could no longer exist. Because of the Black Demons' massive power level that has power enough to destroy a small continent (the Black Demons from the past were vast weaker than the new generations of Black Demons lead by Ara Astaroth nowadays). The new atmosphere of Nibiru after the war is the very definition of “thin air”. Its atmospheric pressure is about a hundred times less than Earth’s. Future Nibiru (mortals who needs air to breath) explorers will not be able to breathe Nibiru air because it’s almost completely carbon dioxide with a few traces of nitrogen, oxygen, and water vapor. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the temperatures on Nibiru never get much warmer than 20 C at noon on the equator. It’s more likely to be below around most of the time, with wintertime measurements as low as -153 C in polar wintertime. Evidence of the new population, the Revelation of Qliphoth, suggests it was much warmer, wetter and thicker in the past. At some point, the atmosphere began to escape to space, and the Nibiru surface water began to disappear. Measurements of gases in the atmosphere may help tell the story of Nibiru’s climate change. Nibiru is now known as a rocky, “terrestrial” planet, which makes it very similar to Earth. Nibiru has a solid iron core, which helps generate the planet’s weak magnetic field. Ara Astaroth suggest that the crust of Nibiru may have some simple plates riding atop a solid mantle. Long-ago plate motions are thought to be what began the formation of the Nibiru uneris canyon system. Clearly there has been volcanic activity in the past, eruptions that built mountains of rock and the other volcanoes that rise up from the rusty red surface. Constant volcanic activity from the three largest volcanoes on Mars built up a huge region called the Tharsis Rise, the place where Astaroth Empire's located. This region has roughly the same mass as the dwarf planet Ceres, and it may well have affected the may well have affected the planet’s rotation rate. It has also been implicated in Nibiru’s plate tectonics and possibly also changes in its climate. After the war, Nibiru shows us a dry, dusty, rocky surface. The southern half of the planet is much more rugged, with many more craters and highlands. The northern half of Nibiru has more smooth basins and what appear to be dry lake beds and sinuous riverbeds. This difference in surface characteristics is called the Niburian dichotomy. Impact craters account for part of the dichotomy, and is suspected that long-gone oceans and lakes explain the smoothness of some areas, while the motion of long-melted glaciers may have carved out interesting terrain in other places. There are ice caps at both poles that grow and shrink with the change of seasons. After the Astaroth Empire's era When Astaroth Empire came to existence, Ara Astaroth's army started to recreate Nibiru to a more beautiful planet, which is one of the few good things that Ara had actually did. Nibiru's surface was defined by its urban sprawl which collectively was called Multi-Universal City. The dense city blocks were built on top of each with lowest being Level 1 and the highest reaching to Level 5127. At its highest level, Astaroth City's skyscrapers were built with many reaching 6,000 meters into the atmosphere, with sleek, transparisteel edifices standing next to older duracrete structures. Astaroth City was divided into sectors named by designated coordinates. Some sectors, however, also were called by unofficial names such as H-46 which named SV'C Town. Sectors were further divided into zones for various purposes such as financial, senatorial, or industrial. Under the Astaroth Empire, the Federal District, also called the Senate District, was the center of political activity on the planet as it was home to both the Qliphoth Senate Building, seat of the Astaroth Empire, and the Astaroth Office Building, where the Supreme Empress had her own set of offices. It served as the main district for government buildings and institutions including the City Municipal Authorities Building and Multi-Universal Courts of Justice. The Federal District was also where the Black Temple of Yuu Vong Church was located, headquarters of Yuu Vong, as well as 500 Astarotha a massive residential tower home to the most powerful on Nibiru. From space, Nibiru's luminosity was slightly dimmed by the planet's hazy cloud cover. The planet's weather patterns were affected by the troposphere-piercing buildings that covered the planet's surface. Inside the tallest buildings, enormous differences of temperature and air pressure from top to bottom produced unusual and unpredictable micro-climates. As such, Nibiru had its own weather control system. Thousands of years of development destroyed the planet's ancient mountains and seas. As such, Monument Plaza housed the top of Nibiru's last remaining mountain peak. Despite Ara hated life and creation, she developed a love for the planet as it was the symbol of her power and planned to bring life back to it. New buildings were built on the old ones. As a result, there was virtually no exposed land. In the forgotten under-levels of the city, there was darkness, pollution and crime. Higher up, there were government offices and penthouses owned by the elite. Under the Astaroth Empire, the alien residents of the planet-wide city were forced into ghettos, also known as "ethnic neighborhoods" such as Invisec. Ara Astaroth ruled with a rod of iron over her citizens. ]] The planet produced trillions of tons of waste every hour. Though almost everything on the planet, from clothes to packaging and machinery was recyclable, some waste was too dangerous to recycle. Such items included worn-out hyper-drive cores which were delivered to one of the planet's five thousand garbage pits, where they were put into canisters and fired into a tight orbit around the planet. Garbage ships then collected them and transported them to nearby moons for storage. Some of the more dangerous materials were shot into the nearby sun for complete incineration. Garbage not exported or destroyed was mixed into a slurry of silicone oils and processed by garbage worms which chewed it into pellets while removing any remaining organics, plastic, or recoverable metals. They turned millions of tons of pellets into carbon dioxide, methane, and other gases. With no other bodies of water available to feed and water its trillion inhabitants, Nibiru's architects, along with many others from around the Astaroth Empire, worked together to build a self-contained Eco-system in the massive buildings set all over the planet. Polar cap stations also melted ice and distributed water throughout the planet-wide city through a complex series of pipes. Nibiru's enormous population and industrialization also produced massive amounts of carbon dioxide and heat energy. Thousands of carbon dioxide-reactive atmospheric dampeners were put into place in the upper atmosphere to prevent atmospheric degeneration. Near the planet's core were a number of massive power relay stations. The lowest levels were abandoned to mutants and scavengers, such as the cannibalistic, mythical creatures, with, some of them being from the unknown space bugs that arrived on Nibiru millions of years ago after the Black Demon's war. The foundations of many of the buildings, some of which weighed billions of tons, also extended deep into the planet's crust. History Origins The planet or possibly a un-ignited proto-star Nibiru is the homeworld of the Black Demons much before Ara Astaroth's birth, as well with them also theorized to come from the Pleiades considering they were reported to look like Humans but only taller than normal humans but are made of black element. The Hebrew religion never names this race it simply calls them "Giants", but tries to distinguish them from the Nephilim which were other giants. However in the Greeco-Roman mythology it makes mentioning of two races the Giants and the Titans that were both human appearing and taller than Humans. In the Norse mythology there race was called Elves as well as Valkyries. Nibiru came to existence 903,000,000,000,000,000,000 years ago after the end of First Multiverse War with a supernova caused by Leohart the Prince of Hell by unknown means. The supernova caused by Leohart's power ultimately caused giant meteors to hit a giant known as Volus-88, which made many parts of the star to separate from its original vessel and spreading across the Multi-Universe for quintillions of years from now. One of those pieces were Nibiru, a giant piece of rock that would later become a planet with a magic core. Nibiru ended in the solar system of Triggers Hell and was adopted by the Black Demons before Triggers Hell knew about their existence. Since from then, Nibiru was inhabited by these beings and forced the planet to leave the Hellish solar system to bring the planet to other galaxies to destroy everything on its way, launching millions of meteorites to the planets that it passed by, causing mayhem and destruction of whole planetary systems. Extinction of the Black Demons After 900,000,000 years, the Black Demons' homeworld approached a Black Hole with 900 year-light as size, despite the planet escaped from the black hole, the gravitational field of the hole caused the planet's atmosphere to be squeezed like an egg and as a result, the gravity was pressed to the point that all mental energy of the demons were crushed to ashes, making them go insane and losing control of their power. This resulted in an infinite chaos where all trillions of demons on the planet started to kill each other in a destructive pure war with no sides or ideology, just carnage and blood, which caused the total extinction of the race. In 90 years, the last Black Demons fought each other for food, and had to eat the corpses of their dead comrades to survive. With no intelligence left on the creatures to leave the planet and find new worlds to survive, the race came to an end when the last Black Demon died of starvation. Their war resulted in the total destruction of the planet, all life, vegetation and water were vaporized, burned and destroyed to the point that oxygen and gas ceased to exist in the planet's atmosphere, dooming all life to an end. New Guests 604,000,000 years later, a race of intergalactic unknown-space bugs that had the ability to travel and survive in space, came to Nibiru's atmosphere and used it as their new homeworld. The bugs caved their nest deep in the planet's core, creating billions if not centillions of tunnels and endless mazes with eggs to reproduction, infesting the planet with monsters on the surface and center. Despite the Black Demons were dead, the Spirits of the Black Demons still wandering by the planet as they were too insane to go to Afterlife in Hell and haunted the bugs for years. Crash with Tiama At the time before Nibiru entered in 89th Earth's solar system, the legends maintain that planet Earth (called Tiamat to the ancient Babylonians) was almost twice as large and had a different orbit than today. The planet Nibiru came in on its highly unusual orbit, and a moon orbiting it impacted in the pacific ocean, apparently destroying an entire continent. Although they have never found evidence of that continent's existence, some believe this to be how the Moon was created, because scientists are certain the Moon was formed by the Earth. The resulting displacement of crust around that area of impact (and some in other parts of the planet, no doubt) made earth much smaller than it is today. The knowledge of this event apparently came to the ancient peoples thousands of years after the fact due to the spirits of their dead Black Demon that died on Nibiru during the Extinction of the Black Demon War after the planet passed by the black hole. Although in some versions of the Black Demons legends they revisited the Earth after the War in Heaven and then help build up Mesopotamian civilization directly instead of just the spirits of Black Demons helping the ancient Mesopotamians. Ara's Conquest Years after the birth of Ara, the tyrant had a dream that was to control over Nibiru planet for she always admired how that planet could cause cataclysm wherever it goes. One of the things that Ara always wished was to find two planets as the capital of her empire, one of them is a lifeless planet where she shall establish her government and another one to built her kingdom, a planet that will be responsible for organizing the business of the empire while another one is suppose to be the symbol of her power; a dead planet with that will be like Hell itself. In her quest for power, Ara teleported most of her forces to Nibiru that was located in the West of the Milky Way galaxy of the 0th Multi-Universe and proceeded to explore the planet alongside her allies only to discover the planet was occupied by unknown alien parasites that seemed to be giant bugs. Without thinking twice, Ara got interest in the creatures and decided to enslave them to turn them into her pets, ultimately using them as one of the many races under her thumb. Ara then declared war and alone used her curses to brainwash the creatures into her personal servants. Ara sent at least 504,000 of the creatures to Earth and created a nest for them in the most deep level of the Pacific Ocean, where the creatures wait for more humans to be devoured. Astaroth Empire's Rise After the end of World War III on Prime Earth, the Astaroth Empire came to existence and started to create its capital in Nibiru. The whole of Nibiru was the site of Astaroth Galactic City, a vast ecumenopolis that covered the entire surface of the planet; a planet with futuristic scenario but it totally moved by magic. Although it was the homeworld of the Black Demons species, much of Nibiru's population consisted of various alien and demon races from across the Multi-Universe. The city was also the hub of Multi-Universal culture, education, fine arts, technology, and finance. It was from Nibiru where the new governmental Multi-Universe based its universal dating system. By the Fall of the Paradise, roughly a thousand years after its founding, several notable monuments and structures were located on Nibiru, including Monument Plaza, the Senate Building, the Senate Office Building, and the Imperial Palace. Nibiru's Chronicle Much like all planets of the omniverse, Nibiru Planet has also its own Chronicle book, which is an Artifact created by Gods to all planets with a core able to sustain life. The Chronicle of the planet is located on its inner core, where no living being is able to enter and is protected by several chains attached to its core's walls, protecting the history of the planet. The Chronicle holds the complete history of the planet, from the its very creation to its end. It's said when the Chronicle reach its final page, the planet's life will end in a supernova by heating the inner core to the point of explosion to keep the balance of creation and destruction. The lifespan of a Chronicle, and the planet as a result, is around 5 trillion years. The Chronicle automatically writes the changes on the planet on its page in the form of metaphors and philosophies to summarize his numerous changes on the planet. It's said the book even writes the birth of a single bacterium as its finds useful to the creation of billions of new lives in the future. Each Chronicle has an unique power equivalent to an Artifact of the Past, in Nibiru's case, it has the power to summon stars of Neutron. A neutron star is the collapsed core of a large star which before collapse had a total of between 10 and 29 solar masses. Neutron stars are the smallest and densest stars known to exist. Though neutron stars typically have a radius on the order of 10 kilometers (6.2 mi), they can have masses of about twice that of the Sun. They result from the supernova explosion of a massive star, combined with gravitational collapse, that compresses the core past the white dwarf star density to that of atomic nuclei. Most of the basic models for these objects imply that neutron stars are composed almost entirely of neutrons, which are subatomic particles with no net electrical charge and with slightly larger mass than protons. They are supported against further collapse by neutron degeneracy pressure, a phenomenon described by the Pauli exclusion principle. If the remnant has a mass greater than about 3 solar masses, the neutron star continues collapsing to form a black hole. Sumerians' Mythology Planet X was first recorded by a civilization called the Sumerians, who were around about 6,000 years ago. They called it 'Nibiru', meaning 'Planet of the Crossing'. It got its name from being an elusive planet. It is suggested that current astronomy points to the possibility that Nibiru is a brown dwarf or dark star rather than a planet. This has the implication that the solar system, like the majority in the known universe, is a binary star system; in other words, Earth has two suns with Nibiru(or nemesis as it has been called) being the second and less bright. The Sumerians suggested it had a 3,600 year orbit. People were always wondering why so many people are putting so much faith in the observations of civilization that lived thousands of years before telescopes and computers. The answer is that the Sumerians were incredibly advanced scientifically, correctly calculating the orbits of many planets in the solar system. Nibiru's Scenario on Earth The supporters of the theory argue something like this: By 2012-2020 'Planet X' will get close to Earth. The force of it passing will cause the Earth's magnetic poles to shift; it will cause huge earthquakes, volcanoes, Tsunamis and hurricanes all over the planet. Crops will fail, millions will stave. 90% of the planet's population will die. The effects on the Earth are very clear, both from many theoretical work and from what the ancients describe. There are episodes of mountain building. There could be a pole shift caused by a gravitational tidal wave that moves through the surface mantle of the Earth. There would be flooding both from tidal waves of the oceans, tremendous atmospheric storms and also from a huge pollution influx of oil and water -- hydrocarbons and water -- from inner planetary space onto Earth. And all of these things have been seen in the past. The Bible talks about, for example, when all the vermin, bugs, insects and snakes came out of the ground and overran the Earth. This was a direct result of the electric fields penetrating the mantle of the Earth and causing these creatures to leave the ground and come out of the ground. The atmospheric conditions include the increase in the number of volcanoes going off.I want to mention that these planetary objects do not have to come necessarily that close to Earth to cause even dramatic Earth changes. Electrical discharges can occur between the planets even a distance apart. These, in fact, have been measured with NASA satellites where, in the 1990s, they saw incredible electrical discharges flow between Jupiter and Earth, taking out a number of NASA communication satellites. The scientists at that time were totally puzzled that outer space could do this. They still don't understand the very electrical nature of the solar system. Evidence of Nibiru *''' Earth's magnetosphere': NASA scientists on December 16, 2008 announced that “THEMIS spacecraft (a series of satellites monitoring earth's magnetosphere) have discovered a breach in Earth's magnetic field ten times larger than anything previously thought to exist.” NASA’s THEMIS mission comprises 5 probes launched in February 2007 to measure the Earth’s magnetic field. According to Wenhui Li, a University of New Hampshire space physicist analyzing the NASA THEMIS mission: "The opening was huge—four times wider than Earth itself."Jimmy Raeder, another University of New Hampshire scientist analyzing the THEMIS project data said: "We've seen things like this before but never on such a large scale. The entire day-side of the magnetosphere was open to the solar wind." The breach is allowing up to 20 times the normal amount of solar particles to enter the Earth’s atmosphere according to the NASA announcement. *'Massive solar storm to hit Earth in 2012 later with 'force of 100m bombs': Astronomers are predicting that a massive solar storm, much bigger in potential than the one that caused spectacular light shows on Earth earlier this month, is to strike Earth planet in 2012 possibly later with a force of 100 million hydrogen bombs. sun goes through a solar maximum every 12 years (2000-2012-2024 etc); however, the largest known solar flare ever recorded with modern instruments, the one in 2003, happened after solar maximum--on the down-slope toward solar minimum. * Earth Weather': Earth weather has also been erratic in recent years. McCanney claims that this is directly a result of the increased solar activity which drives earth's weather according to his proven theories. The sun causes all Earth weather because it heats the Earth unevenly. The contrast between the hot parts and the cold parts of the earth turns Earth's atmosphere into a powerful engine. The engine keeps cold and warm air moving and makes changes in air pressure. Those air pressure changes cause wind. The heat of the sun also helps moisture to rise and form clouds, bringing rain, snow, or thunderstorms. So all the changes in Earth weather come, at least indirectly from the sun. As the sun warms up the earth, the ground absorbs the heat, and reflects some of it back into the air. That's one reason why it's usually warmer near the ground and cooler on the higher hills and mountains. The atmosphere acts like a big blanket over the earth, holding in the warmth and reflecting it back to earth. *'Sunspots reaching 1,000-year high': “A new analysis shows that the Sun is more active now than it has been at anytime in the previous 1,000 years.” *'Earth changes''': This is the Russian perspective on earth changes by the Academy of Sciences. Volcanic and seismic activity have increased 400-500 percent since 1975. All planets are changing, Earth is not singled out. Basically, everything in the solar system is experiencing unusual phenomena, increased activity and unusual weather. Hard facts are going unreported by western media. Theme Song Gallery pri_496136232.jpg planet-x1.jpg Planet-X.jpg Nibiru-y-el-Apocalipsis-Final.jpg nibiru-planet-x.jpg dn11816-1_600.jpg afsadas.jpg 1438251298-2812c617ce725c2a9384561c43c08118-600x565.jpg eso0611a.jpg p9_kbo_orbits_labeled_1_.jpg Trivia *It tells the story of how a large object, either a planet known as Twelfth Planet, Planet X or Nibiru, will collide with Earth. It is referenced as "The Doomsday Event". In this event, deity-like creatures called the Anunnaki from the planet Nibiru will arrive on Earth. *Meade, a Christian conspiracy theorist, has repeatedly warned about a mysterious planet named Planet X or Nibiru on the far edge of our solar system. Conspiracies suggested it was hurtling towards earth and set to destroy it on September 23, 2017, but it never happened. *The huge planet will supposedly pull the Earth off its axis, causing earthquakes, storms and widespread chaos. And the story goes that codes in the Bible and a "date marker" on the Pyramids of Giza, in Egypt, pinpoint the 23rd as the day of reckoning. However, not everyone is so convinced, with NASA claiming that the Planet X theory is just a hoax. *Believers are certain that Planet X is real and heading Earthwards - although Christian conspiracy theorists don't exactly have the best track record. Based on their modelling, NASA scientists do think there could be another planet in our Solar System, although they don't yet know for sure. Nicknamed "Planet Nine", the planet is estimated to have a mass ten times greater than that of the Earth. Researchers think the planet, the furthest in our Solar System, could take between 10,000 and 20,000 years to complete one orbit of the sun. Naturally, conspiracy theorists have jumped on the idea of a ninth planet, which they claim could be the Planet X they've been warning us about. But NASA claims the apocalyptic theory is a load of nonsense - although they admit that a harmless Planet X could be drifting at the edge of the Solar System. *Curiously, the corrupted dictator of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Isaac Westcott, also planned to take over Nibiru one day as he admired its massive power and incredible and sinister history. However, the DEM Empire failed to locate it, instead, Triggers Hell were the first ones to find it. Category:Worlds and Places Category:Real Life Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Abandoned Worlds Category:Cursed Places Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Triggers Hell Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Megacities Category:Bases